king_of_the_junglefandomcom-20200214-history
An Interesting Meeting
An Interesting Meeting is the seventh chapter of King of the Jungle: The Rise and Fall of Kings. Story Animals of different species were talking around a large watering hole as a lioness with two three-month-old cubs walked up. The lioness watched as her cubs took their fill before taking her own. Normally, it would have been that all three took their fill at once. But out of habit, the lioness let her cubs eat or drink first while she kept watch. "Mama," one of the cubs asked, "Where are we going?" The lioness sighed, "We are trying to find a Pride that can take all three of us. I will not have us be separated." The little cub nodded, remembering what happened in the past moons when some prides would only let one of the little family of three join, while others just chased them. When they were chased, the lioness had to carry one in her mouth while the other held onto her back. It was tough, being a single mother with two cubs to raise. She had three, but her third—and her only son—was taken by a rouge hyena. The loss of her son was the reason she decided to find a pride. "Come along you two, we need to find a place to settle for the night while I try to find some food." The cubs scurried after their mother as they left the watering hole. It was early in the morning; the sun wasn't even up yet. Three-month-old crowned Prince Simba stared at his sleeping mother. He was bored. But the rule was that he couldn't leave the cave unless another lioness accompanied him...however, the others all asleep. He tried to wake his dad up, but Mufasa kept sleeping. He couldn't sneak out; his grandmother would hear him, as she slept near the entrance of the cave, well most nights. Tonight she was closer to the higher rock where Simba and his parents and sisters were sleeping. While he was staring, he failed to see one of the older cubs waking up. That cub was his cousin, Akia. "Simba," he whispered shocking the young lion making him jump a bit, but not enough to wake Dhamira up. All the red queen did was murmur something and shift, and continued to sleep. Though, as Simba glared at his cousin for making him jump, he failed to notice his mother beginning to wake up. Letting out a silent sigh, Dhamira grabbed her son by his scruff. "Mom!" Simba whispered-exclaimed as he was placed next to her. His sisters were sleeping by their father, sound asleep. Dhamira glanced at her son with half-lidded eyes, "Simba you need to sleep," she whispered. "Young princes need to have their energy." "But I'm not sleepy." He complained, softly. The red queen stared at her son long and hard before he gave in. Once she saw that he was fast sleep, she went back to sleep as well, Works very time. She thought as she slept. The lioness squinted her eyes shut as she felt the warm sun hit her face. She slowly opened them to see the sun beginning to rise. She quickly checked to make sure both her cubs with her. They were. No one was snatched during the night. "Girls, it's time to wake up," The first cub—the one who talked to the lioness the previous day—woke up first, revealing her unusual purple colored eyes. Letting out a big yawn, she rose to her paws before nudging the other cub. The second cub gave a yawn, revealing her two different colored eyes: pale dull blue and bright green. She also had a scar going over her pale dull blue eye. Once her cubs were up and awake, the lioness nudged them forward and the trio began their trek. "Mama," the two-colored eyed cub asked, "What if there isn't a pride in these lands?" The lioness thought about that, what would happen if there was no pride here. "If there is no pride here, we will keep going. We can only hope there is a pride in these lands." The trio walked for a while longer. Soon they reached a rather large tree. The lioness took a sniff and didn't smell anything that could harm her cubs. She turned to her cubs and ushered them behind some rocks and tall grass, "Stay put. Don't make a sound." "OK, Mama." The two said. With one last look at her cubs, the lioness raced off to find some food and fast. It took several tries. More like ten tries before she finally caught something. Sadly, it was a small thing. A rabbit. But, since her cubs couldn't even eat meat yet. This would do. The lioness carried it to the large tree that she had left her cubs. "Mama!" She heard her cubs call when she was close enough. During their travels, and when her cubs could walk and run, she'd hid her cubs, but once she herself was in sight of her cubs, they would jump out and run over to her. It made the lioness worry at first but then it seemed to make sense, they were able to run away quickly if another animal that means business found them. She ate some of the rabbit before chewing some up into very tiny pieces and gave to her daughters. She hoped that this could help them, her milk is drying up quickly. This might be the last time her cubs are able to have milk. Once she and her cubs were fed, they headed off again. But, as they left, they didn't notice that someone from the tree they had rested by was watching. Simba watched from Pride Rock as adolescents Adia and Fauziya were led away by cousins, Haya and Faizah—two lionesses that looked very much alike, having the same caramel colored fur and green eyes, but Haya had a black nose while Faizah did not, and were often confused to being twins. It was another day for hunting lessons for the two adolescents. He wished he could go explore beyond Pride Rock, but with the rouge hyenas out, his parents and grandmother forbid him from going out unless another lion was with him. And at the moment, most of the pride was out hunting and/or teaching adolescents. Dayya, another adolescent was out having her hunting lesson with Zakiya, another fellow lioness. The elders were going to the watering hole with Nikitta and her sisters, Lucia and Monica, Nayeli was with Mufasa helping him with his duties, while his mother and Aunt Yamile were helping watching the cubs with Mwali. Sighing, he headed over his mother and laid down next to her and—despite not wanting too—decided to take a quick nap. "Mama, I'm tired," the little two-eye-colored cub to the lioness. The lioness saw that they were between some dead-like land and alive-like land. Sighing, she said, "Alright. We'll rest here for a bit." And laid down on her side as her cubs nestled down to rest. Once the Elders came back and some of the hunting parties returned, Yamile decided to head out. One the more food the better for the pride, especially with so many cubs, and two she really wanted to get out. "Are you sure you want to go now?" Dhamira asked Yamile, who was trying to get her son and daughters to stay put, "Zira and her party are still out there." "Yes I do, I'm going to go near the border to the Outlands to see what I can find," Yamile said once she was able to drag Ayize over to Ghalyela, Akia and Maua were already near the elder laughing as her older sister grumbled and gave her mother an annoyed look but Yamile quickly gave her a glare. Ghalyela gave a chuckled as Ayize scrambled to hid behind her from her mother's known glare. "I'll be back soon," Yamile said passing Dhamira on the way out who shouted, "Be careful!" "I will!" Yamile shouted back. "Finally," Yamile murmured as she walked, "Some peace and quiet. I love my cubs, but they can really wear you down." She shook her head. "Mama, I'm hungry," '' Yamile looked around but saw nothing. Looking straight ahead, she saw it. By the border. A lioness. But she wasn't alone. In front of her were two cubs. They looked to be around Simba's age. She couldn't tell the color of the lioness or cubs. She'd have to get closer. ''"I'm sorry girls, I don't have any more milk, and I can't leave you to hunt, we're far too far in the open," "Oh," the second cub said. "I'm sorry loves," the lioness said. Yamile slowly walked closer, slowly, she didn't want to startle the lioness. The purple-eyed cub looked over her mother to see a lioness walking over to them. "Mama, there's a lioness coming towards us," she said placing her paws her mother's back. "What?" The lioness said turning her head. Just as the cub said, a lioness was walking towards them. She quickly got to her paws with her cubs under her. "Who are you?" Yamile paused, "I mean no harm. Merely to let you know that you are on the Pride Land territory." "Territory...?" The lioness said. "Is there a Pride here?" Yamile raised an eyebrow, "Yes. My brother is the leader of the Pridelanders and king of the Pride Lands, why?" "My name is Niraja, and I have been traveling far to find a pride that will take me and my daughters in," "My name is Yamile," Yamile bowed her head out of respect and Niraja did as well. "And who are the little ones?" "My daughters, Sharifa," the pointed to the cub with bright blue-purple eyes—which Yamile found very strange, yet interesting at the same time— and waited as Niraja introduced the second cub, "And Jua," she motioned to the cub that had two different colored eyes, "And yes, Jua is blind. S-she got scarred when a hyena attacked and took my son from me." Yamile's eyes widen in shock, "Oh my. I've heard of rouge hyenas going around, you see, we have a small problem right now with hyenas. But so far, it's been quiet, almost too quiet." Niraja's eyes widen in fear and her daughters went further underneath her. Yamile looked around, she couldn't see anything, "You should come back to Pride Rock with me. At least until the rouge hyena is dealt with. You'll be safe there." Niraja had an uncertain look sketched on her face but then realized it might be the best. "OK, thank you." "Excellent work," Zira said to her sisters, Ahila and Kuuma, and the fourth member of their hunting party, Abiria—a partially blind lioness, but still a skillful huntress, and who was also friends with the former queen. "This should feed the pride for at least two days," "Indeed it will Zi—" Abiria stopped and began to smell something, the sisters did as well. "Do I smell a lioness?" Ahila asked looking at her elder sister. "I smell two cubs," Kuuma said. "And I smell...Yamile..." Abiria said after a moment. The four lionesses turned and to their shock, it was Yamile. But she wasn't alone, a lioness was with her and like Kuuma said, there were two cubs with her. Both walking very closer to the lioness and Yamile. "Abiria, Ahila, take the kill back to Pride Rock, Kuuma and I see what's going on," The two lionesses nodded and grabbed the two zebra they had killed and began to drag it to Pride Rock—hoping to get it there before the hyenas smell it and the vultures come—as Kuuma and Zira ran over to the Princess. "Yamile!" Sharifa and Jua as quick as lightning, ran underneath Niraja, who got into a protective stance. "It's alright," Yamile said calming the lioness and cubs down, "They are part of the Pride. Zira and her sister Kuuma." Yamile waited for her two pride-sisters to get closer. "Yamile is everything alright?" Zira asked first. "Yes I am fine; this is Niraja." Yamile said, "I found her near the Outland Borders. Do you know if my Mother has returned yet?" Kuuma shook her head, "Not yet." Yamile looked up and noticed a bright red and green parrot fly overhead. "Excuse me, Parrot?" The parrot looked down and saw the princess and flew down, "Yes Princess?" Niraja stared at Yamile in shock. She knew her brother was the ruler, but she didn't really expect Yamile to be a princess. She thought that it might have been her brother-in-law. "Do you know where my Mother is?" The parrot thought for a moment, "Ah! She and King Mufasa are down by the watering hole. The hippos and crocs were at it again," Yamile sighed, "They are always at it. Anyway, would you mind getting my mother? Tell her I must speak with her at Pride Rock at once and that it is urgent?" The parrot nodded, "At once princess." "Oh and do tell her that I am alright. And there is no reason for her to worry." Nodding, the parrot took off towards the watering hole. "Kuuma, can you go get Rafiki?" Kuuma nodded and shot off. "I'll go ahead of Abiria and Ahila and see if one of the lower caves is empty for Niraja and her cubs to rest in." Zira said quickly. Yamile nodded as Zira shot off, she turned to Niraja, "Come on, let's get you to Pride Rock." Nayeli stood beside her eldest son as he tried to calm down the hippos and crocs. She had come with him due to her knowledge of being the former queen, but so far he was doing very well. "Queen Nayeli!" Nayeli turned her attention away to see a red and green parrot fly over to her, "Yes?" "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Princess Yamile wishes to speak with you back at Pride Rock." That got Nayeli a little worried. She knew her eldest daughter could take care of herself, but with this message about wanting to see her right away, "Is she alright?" Nayeli asked as she turned to her son and said quick, "I'm going back. Something about Yamile came up," Mufasa nodded and quickly turned back to the animals as Nayeli shot off back to home with the Parrot following. "The Princess is alright, but she also told me that she must speak with you at once and that it is urgent. That is all she told me." ‘What is going on?' ''Nayeli thought as she rushed to Pride Rock, "Thank you for your service, uh..." "Baako," the parrot said. Nayeli nodded, "Thank you for the message Baako, go, Return to your family. I shall send something for your efforts." Baako nodded, "Thank you, Your Majesty." And with that, Baako flew off as Nayeli pushed herself to home. "Grandma!" Zawadi looked up from her mother's paws—who was currently bathing her—to see Adia and Simba run over to Nayeli as she appeared in front of the cave. The former queen looked a little worn down but she quickly shook it off. Simba and Adia pranced around Nayeli's paws as she walked over to Dhamira, "Has Yamile returned yet?" The red queen paused in her washing, "No not yet. But Zira and her hunting party did return before heading to the watering hole. They were going to get a drink. But, Rafiki is in the lower dens." Nayeli raised an eyebrow, "Why is Rafiki here?" Dhamira shrugged, "Not sure." The red lioness stated before going back to washing Zawadi. Zawadi looked up at Nayeli, "Grandma, what's going on?" Nayeli looked at her red-furred granddaughter, "I do not know Zawadi," she stated and looked over the edge of Pride Rock. Adia and Simba chased and wrestled with each other as their grandmother watched them and kept an eye out for something. "What's up with Grandma?" Simba asked as she and his sister took a pause from wrestling. Adia shrugged, she didn't know. And besides, her grandma was an adult, and adults always kept things from cubs, "How should I know?" Simba looked down, "Hey look!" Adia ran up to Simba's side and looked down. They could see two lionesses making their way to Pride Rock. She could easily tell one was Aunt Yamile. But the other she wasn't sure of. "Aunt Yamile!" the two cried jumping to their paws ready to meet her. But, before they could get very far, they fell flat on their stomachs. Looking behind them, they saw Nayeli and their Aunt Njota—one of their mother's younger sisters—with their paws held down on their tails. Njota had Simba while Nayeli was holding down Adia. "Grandma/Aunt Njota!" Nayeli gave her grandcubs a firm look, "You are too young, Simba, Adia. Stay here with Njota. I'll go down and see Yamile." The two pouted and said, "Fine," as Njota laughed at her niece and nephew. The three of them then watched as the former queen walked down to where Yamile was. "That lioness isn't anyone we know. Who could it be?" Adia asked. "We are almost there," Yamile said to Niraja. "Just a little bit further." She was worried for the mother lioness. Since they had left, Niraja had collapsed twice. They had reached the bottom of Pride Rock when Niraja finally collapsed due to hunger and lack of energy. The two cubs that had been walking underneath Yamile, raced over to their downed mother. At the same time, Yamile heard paw steps and looked up to see her mother walking over. Nayeli noticed two little ones near the collapsed lioness and her face showed worried. She quickly went over, "What happened and who is this?" Yamile looked up at her mother, "I found her while I was out. She's Niraja, a rouge, but with two little ones. She said she had had a third, but he was taken by a hyena. I cannot smell milk on her, which could mean that her milk has dried up. And with the rouge hyenas out right now, I told her coming here, until her strength is back to normal, she'd be safe." Nayeli looked down at the lioness with worry on her face. She doesn't know what her son might do since the pride was already rather large. But she knew her daughter-in-law, would never turn a mother and cubs away. And this mother needed help. "That is possible, Yamile. But nothing is for certain. Rafiki should be around here..." Just as she said that, the Shaman appeared. "It is like you say," The Shaman said as he finished examining Niraja, who was now sound asleep, her cubs at her belly. "Her milk has dried up. She has none." Yamile nodded. "And her cubs still need milk. I am personally surprised she managed to keep them alive without the milk." The Shaman said as he began to pack his things. Dhamira watched as Rafiki left the lower caves. She could see Nayeli speaking with Yamile a few lengths away. Her best friend Zira had told her about the lioness and cubs they had encountered earlier that day. ''That's so sad that she lost her son by a rouge hyena. But where's her mate? Did something happen to him? She wondered before making her own cubs were being watched, namely by two of the elders Ghalyela and Imani, she walked down to the lower caves. Mufasa would be returning from his runs later, so she wanted to speak with this lioness before him. When she looked inside the cave, she saw the lioness lying against the cool rocks, her two cubs playing in front of her. All looked so skinny, but she could see a piece of the zebra that Zira and her party had caught sitting next to her. At least she has had something to eat. The red queen thought before walking in. Niraja looked up seeing a figure walk into the cave. Out of habit and fear, since it was a lioness they didn't know, Sharifa and Jua quickly scrambled over to Niraja, who tried to get in a protective stance, but couldn't due to lack of energy. "W-Who are you?" She asked, as the figure walked closer, revealing a red-furred lioness. "I am Dhamira, queen of the Pride Lands. And I'm not here to harm you or your cubs, I merely want to ask you some questions." The red furred lioness said sitting across from Niraja. The cubs peaked out from behind Niraja as she said, "What kind of questions?" "Just basic questions." "Well, alright...." "Who are you?" "My name is Niraja," "Where are you from?" Niraja didn't answer right away, "I am from the mountains..." Dhamira's eyes widen slightly. She had heard about the Mountains from one of the Elders. Not much, only that it was hard terrain to live on. During the next moments, Niraja told Dhamira her past, about running away, her parent's deaths, losing her son, but leaving out some important details. "Daddy!" "Well that's my mate, I'll leave you and your cubs for now. I'll return soon." Dhamira bowed her head and then made her exit. Could this be the pride I've been searching for? Niraja thought watching her daughters play again. Dhamira left the cave and climbed up to the main cave to see Simba and Adia jumping on top of Mufasa, who pretend to be knocked down. The red queen laughed as her mate pretended to be dead making his children look closer before scaring them. "Mommy!" Dhamira looked to see Zawadi running over to her with a big smile. While it may not seem, but Zawadi is a big Momma's Girl compared to her brother and sister, though it still wasn't clear if what Simba was, but Adia was a big Daddy's Girl, that's for sure. Dhamira smiled as Zawadi rubbed against her. She walked over and whispered to her mate, "I need to speak with you about something. We can leave the kids with the Elders for a bit." The parents led Simba, Adia and Zawadi over to Imani and the Prince and Princesses automatically asked the Elder for a story. "What did you want to talk about, Dha?" Mufasa asked his mate. Dhamira then explained about Yamile finding Niraja and her cubs and then explained an idea on keeping them here for a bit, at least until the Rouge Hyena problem is dealt with. Once she finished, Mufasa had an "I don't know about this" look on his face, "I don't know Dha, I mean, we just took in Nikitta, Lucia and Monica, and we already have a large amount of lions in the pride." "Well don't send them away," Yamile spoke surprising Mufasa as his back was to her. Yamile, don't do that!" The older brother exclaimed to his sister, making Yamile smirk a bit, she could always sneak up on her brother without him knowing. She enjoyed doing it. Yamile frowned, "Listen, Niraja has been traveling long and far. Because of a rouge hyena she lost her son. She's been looking for a pride that would take all three of them, not one, not two, all of them. She's passed many but they would only take one. At least until the hyena issue is dealt with, let her and her daughters stay." Mufasa let all that sink in. "Well?" Yamile asked a few moments later. "She can stay, but I would like her to participate in the hunts." Yamile smiled, "Of course. But she needs to get here strength back first." Mufasa nodded in agreement as he and Dhamira went to get their children and call it a night. Characters #Niraja #Sharifa #Jua #Kopa (mentioned) #Imani Category:Chapters Category:Book 1 Chapters